


Musst du jetzt gerade gehen, Kadan?

by DieLadi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Eigentlich sucht Dorian nichts weiter als ein unverbindliches Abenteuer für eine Nacht. Es scheint sich auch etwas anzubahnen. Doch dass er dann in ein Ehedrama platzt, das letzten Endes sein ganzes weiteres Leben beeinflussen wird, kann er nicht ahnen... Diese Story handelt in einem AU, in dem der Bulle nicht zu den Leuten der Inquisition gehört und Dorian und er sich zu Beginn der Geschichte noch nicht kennen.// Zu dieser Geschichte hat mich ein alter Song von Kenny Rogers inspiriert. Ein schönes, klassisches Country-Stück. Er heißt "Lucille".





	1. Die Taverne

Zu der folgenden Geschichte hat mich ein alter Song von Kenny Rogers inspiriert. Ein schönes, klassisches Country-Stück.  
Es heißt „Lucille“.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Als ich die Taverne in Haven betrat, fiel er mir sofort auf.  
Er war eine Schönheit. Er gefiel mir.   
Und ich hatte in diesem Augenblick die Hoffnung, dass meine Einsamkeit heute Abend vielleicht ein wenig von mir ablassen würde.  
Dorian, sagte ich mir, versuch dein Glück.

Ich war mit dem Ziel hierher gekommen, mich entweder zu betrinken oder vielleicht Gesellschaft für diese Nacht zu finden, um sie nicht wieder allein und voller Grübeleien zu verbringen. Grübeleien über darüber, dass mich ich trotz der Tatsache, dass ich eine Menge Freunde besaß, einsam fühlte.   
Freunde sind etwas großartiges, keine Frage. Aber... seit der Kampf gegen Corypheus siegreich beendet worden war, waren sie in alle Winde zerstreut. Oder unerträglich glücklich verliebt, wie die Inquisitorin und Cullen, den beiden konnte man schon nicht mehr zuschauen, ein einziges Dauergeknutsche. Bah.  
Bei Cassandra und Varric war es nicht ganz so schlimm, wenngleich ich mir immer noch nicht begreiflich machen konnte, wie ausgerechnet die beiden sich hatten zusammentun können... Na ja, aber sie lebten in Kirkwall, und dahin zog mich nichts.  
Blackwall war zu den Wächtern zurück gekehrt; Leliana war nun die Neue Göttliche und Lady Montilyet lebte in Orlais.  
Solas... nun, der war verschwunden, und Cole war der selbe Wirrkopf wie immer. Ich mochte den Kleinen, aber... es war immer noch gruselig, wie er einem geradewegs in die Seele schauen konnte. Deswegen hielt ich mich lieber von ihm fern.

Tja.   
Aber von hier fortgehen, zurück nach Tevinter, so wie meine Eltern es wollten? Das kam nicht in Frage, denn sie erwarteten noch immer ein Leben, wie ich es niemals wollen würde: eine achtbare Ehe, ein paar Kinder um die Linie der Pavus fortzuführen. Dass hinter dieser Fassade ihr Sohn an den ganzen Lügen kaputt gehen würde, interessierte sie nicht. Nein, das würde ich mir nicht antun.

Ich seufzte und dann setzte ich ein gewinnendes Lächeln auf.  
Er war schlank, blond, ganz offensichtlich nicht von hier, aus Ferelden. Er drehte den Ring am Finger seiner rechten Hand hin und her.  
Als ich den Ring bemerkte, wollte ich schon den Rückzug antreten. Doch dann schien er einen Entschluss zu fassen. Er zog den schmalen Goldreif ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche.  
Gut, dachte ich, da scheint eine Beziehung zu Ende zu sein. Also, Dorian, wie gesagt, versuch dein Glück.

Ich setzte mich auf den Barhocker neben ihn und lächelte ihn an. Er lächelte zurück.  
Ich reichte ihm die Hand.  
„Guten Abend, Ich bin Dorian.“  
Er schluckte.  
„Und … darf ich auch deinen Namen erfahren?“, fragte ich freundlich.   
Er nickte. „Lucius“, sagte er leise.  
Er hielt sich an seinem Bierkrug fest, als wollte er daran Halt finden. Ich bestellte mir ebenfalls einen Krug, ich gebe zu ich habe eine Schwäche für Fereldener Bier, und sagte:  
„Lucius. Das klingt, als wärest du auch aus Tevinter, wie ich?“   
Er sah mich an und nickte wieder.

Es war nicht ganz leicht, mit ihm ein Gespräch anzufangen, und er brauchte eine ganze Weile, bevor er auftaute. Ich flirtete mit ihm, aber er sprang nicht recht darauf an. Vordergründig schon, und er schien es darauf anzulegen, einen Abend voller unverbindlichem Spaß zu haben.  
Aber immer wieder schien er in Gedanken versunken, und ich merkte ihm einfach an, dass er nicht bei der Sache war. Dass ganz andere Dinge in seinem Kopf umhergingen.

Ich hatte für mich die Sache mit dem schnellen Vergnügen schon zu den Akten gelegt.  
Lucius schien mir nicht der Richtige dafür, er schien mit sich und seinem Entschluss, sein Leben hinter sich zu lassen, zu kämpfen und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er jetzt eher einen Freund brauchte, als eine Bettgeschichte.  
Aber das war okay. Ich mochte ihn, er schien kein leichtfertiger Typ zu sein, denn als ich ihn irgendwann nach dem Ring fragte, antwortete er:

„Ich bin niemand, der eine Sache so schnell hinwirft. Ich bin nicht flatterhaft. Aber … ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Jahrelang jeden Tag der gleiche Kampf. Arbeit, Arbeit, immer nur Arbeit. Und doch nie zu wissen, ob es morgen noch für das nötigste reicht. Jeden Tag Sorgen, jede Nacht Angst. Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr.“  
Eine Träne rann über seine Wange.  
„Ich weiß, ich bin ein Feigling. Ein schlechter Mensch. Dass ich einfach alles so hinter mir lassen will. Aber ich will hier raus. Ich muss hier raus, sonst werde ich verrückt.“  
Er legte seine Hand auf meine und schaute mich voller Hoffnung an.  
„Ich bin hungrig nach Leben, weißt du? Hungrig nach Lachen. Einfach Lachen, Spaß haben. Ohne an die nächste Ernte zu denken, oder das nächste Stück Brot. Verstehst du mich?“

Ja, ich verstand ihn.   
„Bringst du mich hier raus?“, fragte Lucius.  
„Du bist doch auf dem Weg von hier weg, oder?“  
Nu, das war ich nicht, aber meine für Ferelden ungewöhnlich elegante Kleidung (ich legte da immer noch großen Wert drauf), verbunden mit der Tatsache, dass wir uns in der Taverne direkt neben der Kutschenstation befanden, hatten ihn wohl getäuscht.  
Andererseits... was hielt mich hier? Ich konnte noch heute meine paar Habseligkeiten in meine Reisetruhe packen und auf und davon gehen.  
Deswegen nickte ich nach einem Moment das Zögerns und sagte:  
„Ja, wenn du das möchtest.“

Die Tür der Taverne flog auf. Ich hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt, so dass ich nicht sah, wer den Raum betreten hatte. Was ich aber sah, war Lucius' Gesicht, das mit einem Schlag bleich wie die Wand wurde.  
Ich drehte mich um.  
In der Tür stand ein Qunari. Der größte Qunari, den ich je gesehen hatte.  
Er war ein riesiger Kerl mit unfassbar großen, weit ausladenden Hörnern. Sein Gesicht war vernarbt, ein Auge schien zu fehlen, denn er trug eine Augenklappe.  
Und dieser Berg aus Muskeln kam geradewegs auf uns zu.

Na super, Dorian. Das wars, dachte ich. Jetzt bin ich tot.  
Der Riese stand vor uns und schaute Lucius, der noch blasser geworden war und kein Wort raus brachte, eindringlich an. Seine Augen wandten sich kurz zu mir, Mann, dieser Blick ging mir vielleicht unter die Haut.  
Gleich hast du diese riesige Faust im Gesicht, großartig, dachte ich.  
Doch dann wandte er sich wieder Lucius zu und begann zu zittern und leise zu sprechen.

„Mußt du gerade jetzt gehen, Kadan? Gerade jetzt? Unsere Kinder liegen mit Fieber auf ihrem Lager, die Ernte muss eingebracht werden. Ich weiß nicht, wer sie pflegen soll, ich kann niemanden dafür bezahlen, und einen Arzt schon gar nicht. Und wenn ich die Ernte nicht einhole, dann... werden wir hungern... Bitte...“  
Lucius schaute zu Boden, aber sein Gesicht verhärtete sich.  
Die Stimme des Mannes vor uns schien zu brechen, als er fortfuhr:  
„Wir... wir beide haben schon so viel durchgemacht. Ich habe schon so viel schweres erlebt. Aber wenn du jetzt geht’s, dann.. es ist nicht nur, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich es ohne dich schaffen soll. Mein Herz würde brechen, und es würde nicht mehr heilen. Dieses mal nicht.“

Es kam keine Reaktion von Lucius. Ich hatte den Atem angehalten, immer noch in der Befürchtung, dass der Qunari mich vom Barhocker fegen würde. Aber er tat es nicht. Er holte einen schweren Atemzug, Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht und dann drehte er sich um und verließ die Taverne.


	2. Haven

Nun, ich muss zugeben, ich landete später am Abend mit Lucius doch noch auf einem der Zimmer der Taverne. Aber als er sich so auf dem roh gezimmerten Bett und den immerhin sauberen Leinentüchern ausstreckte und mich verführerisch anschaute, oder es zumindest versuchte – es gelang ihm nicht, er wirkte irgendwie unschuldig, wie ein entlaufenes Kätzchen, wie ein Kind das Schutz brauchte – jedenfalls konnte ich es nicht. Ich brachte es nicht fertig, mit ihm zu schlafen. Es erschien mir falsch.

Ich musste die ganze Zeit an seinen Gefährten denken, den großen Qunari, der so verzweifelt und gebrochen vor uns gestanden hatte und ich konnte es einfach nicht.  
Lucius war verwirrt und enttäuscht. Doch schließlich nahm ich ihn in meine Arme und sagte:  
„Jetzt schlaf. Schlaf dich aus bis morgen früh. Dann werden wir weitersehen.“  
Er seufzte und kuschelte sich in meine Arme. Wieder wirkte er so schutzbedürftig.  
Er schlief ein, noch bevor er „Ja, Dorian“, gesagt hatte.

Ich dagegen tat die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu.  
Als die Morgensonne durchs Fenster schien, schlich ich aus dem Zimmer, wo er noch immer fest schlief. Ich erbat mir vom Tavernenwirt Feder, Tinte und Papier und ging zurück nach oben.  
Neben dem Bett stand ein kleines Tischchen, daran setzte ich mich und machte mich dran, einen Brief zu verfassen.  
Ich schrieb an Cassandra und Varric mit der Bitte, sich des Kleinen anzunehmen. Ich würde, wenn er erwachte, ihn zu überzeugen versuchen, zu seinem Gefährten zurückzukehren. Doch wenn er das nicht wollte, und ich ging davon aus, dass das so wäre, dann sollte er nicht ohne Freunde sein. Ich bat sie, ihm ein bisschen von dem zu zeigen, was er so ersehnte: Lachen, Spaß, Leben... und ihm dann zu helfen, auf eigenen Beinen zustehen und ein Auskommen zu haben.   
Meine beiden Freunde in Kirkwall waren begütert; Cassandra war immerhin eine navarranische Adlige und Varric ein erfolgreicher Autor. Sie würden ihm einen guten Start ermöglichen.

Später weckte ich den Kleinen, frühstückte mit ihm und brachte ihn dann zu einer der Kutschen. Gemeinsam mit ein paar anderen Reisenden würde er sich also auf den Weg nach Kirkwall machen. Ich gab ihm den Brief und die Adresse meiner Freunde.  
Bevor das Gefährt abfuhr, drückte er sich an mich.  
„Danke, Dorian“, sagte er. Und dann: „Falls du … ihn... noch mal triffst... sag ihm, es tut mir so leid...“  
Er schniefte, stieg in die Kutsche und ehe ich michs versah, war er in der Ferne verschwundenen.

Da stand ich nun.  
Ich hatte einfach nur ein bisschen Spaß gewollt und war mitten in ein Drama geraten.  
Aber das lag nun hinter mir, ich hatte mich gut aus der Affäre gezogen und konnte heute Abend erneut in der Taverne auf die Suche gehen.  
Oder?

So recht wollten meine Gedanken sich nicht von all dem lösen. Ich sah noch immer den Qunari vor mir, hörte seine verzweifelten Worte. Hörte aber auch Lucius' Stimme: „...sag ihm...“  
Ach verflixt, nein, die Sache war für mich noch nicht vorbei.  
Und in dem Moment wurde mir klar, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie der Große eigentlich hieß.

Ohne es selbst zu bemerken, war ich durch den Ort geschlendert und stand vor einem der kleinen Läden. Ein Laden, der Gemüse von den Bauern der Felder ringsum kaufte und wieder verkaufte.  
Ich trat ein, und ohne selbst recht zu wissen was ich tat, fragte ich die Besitzerin, eine alte Elfin, nach dem Qunari. Allzu viele von seiner Sorte würde es hier nicht geben, so groß und beeindruckend wie er war.   
Und richtig, sie wusste sofort von wem ich sprach.  
„Ihr meint den eisernen Bullen“, sagte sie.  
„Eiserner Bulle? So heißt er?“  
„Ja“, sagte sie und seufzte. „Oder zumindest ist das der Name, den er sich selber gibt. Wie er wirklich heißt... nun, um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß nicht einmal, ob die Qunari so ein Konzept wie das eines individuellen Namens überhaupt haben. Aber er gehört nicht mehr zum Qun. Er ist... wie nennt man das... Tal-Vashoth.“  
Ich nickte.

„Und könnt Ihr mir sagen, wo ich ihn finde?“  
Sie beschrieb mir den Weg zu seinem Farmhaus und kurze Zeit später war ich auf dem Weg dorthin.  
Was genau ich bei ihm wollte? Nun, das wusste ich zu dem Zeitpunkt selber nicht, aber ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, damit das Richtige zu tun.

Das Farmhaus lag inmitten wohl gepflegter Felder, auf denen das Getreide volle Ähren trug, wenngleich die Farm an sich nicht wirklich groß zu sein schien. Es schien mir zweifelhaft, wie sie eine ganze Familie ernähren sollte... nun, andererseits war ich als verwöhntes Kind tevinterianischer Adliger aufgewachsen und kannte mich damit nun wirklich nicht aus. Mein Leben war nicht immer einfach gewesen, aber ich hatte nie an mangelndem Geld gelitten. 

Ich klopfte an die Tür.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich öffnete und er, der Qunari, Der Eiserne Bulle, vor mir stand.  
Er riss die Augen weit auf, als er mich sah. Offensichtlich war er erst einmal sprachlos.  
„Guten Tag“, sagte ich.  
Er schnappte nach Luft.  
Sein Kopf lief rot an, er schien zwischen maßloser Verblüffung und Zorn zu schwanken... ich hätte mich wenig gewundert, wenn nun doch noch seine Faust in meinem Gesicht gelandet wäre.  
Aber nein. Er schloss seinen Mund wieder und brachte kein Wort heraus.

Ich wusste auch nicht, was ich sagen sollte, schließlich wusste ich ja nicht einmal genau, weshalb ich gekommen war. Ich rang nach Worten, aber er kam mir dann doch zuvor.  
„Du...!“ stammelte er.  
Ich versuchte mich an einem gewinnenden Lächeln.  
„Wo ist Lucius?“, fragte er atemlos.  
„Fort“, sagte ich leise. „Es geht ihm gut. Er wird dort, wo er hingeht, nicht ohne Hilfe sein.“  
Und dann fügte ich hinzu, es schien mir wichtig: „Ich... habe ihn nicht angefasst.“  
Er schluckte und seine, große, imposante Gestalt sackte ein wenig zusammen.  
Er zitterte.


	3. Die Farm

Ich holte tief Luft.  
„Hör mal, ich weiß, du hasst mich, wenngleich ich nichts dafür kann, dass dein Gefährte dich verlassen hat. Ich war nur zufällig dort... aber egal. Hass mich wenn du willst, ich verstehe das. Aber... ich bin Magier, und ich verstehe ein wenig vom Heilen. Und da deine Kinder krank sind...“  
Er schien unschlüssig zu sein, ob er mich hereinlassen oder besser mit einem einzigen Griff seiner massiven Oberarme von der Terrasse werfen sollte.  
Ich verdrehte die Augen.  
„Lass mich nach ihnen sehen, ja?“  
Er trat zur Seite und ließ mich eintreten. Eine Art Grunzgeräusch und eine Handbewegung wiesen mir den Weg.

Ich schaute mich schnell ein wenig um.  
Es war alles blitzsauber und ordentlich hier, aber ärmlich. Sehr ärmlich.  
Die Kinder lagen auf einem einfachen Bett, eine Schüssel mit Wasser stand auf einem kleinen Tischchen, in der sich ein Lappen befand. Er hatte ihnen wohl damit die glühenden Stirnen abgewaschen.  
Die Kinder waren ein kleiner Qunari und ein Menschenmädchen. Sie hatten nichts schlimmes, eine der üblichen Krankheiten, die Kinder eben so haben. Aber was mir wirklich Sorgen machte, war ihr unterernährter Zustand.   
Der Vater der beiden stand in der Tür und sah mich nun flehend an.

„Es ist nicht schlimm“, sagte ich. „Ich kann ihnen helfen, aber... sie brauchen Kraft, um gesund zu werden und es zu bleiben. Hast du zu Essen im Haus?“  
Er seufzte. „Nur ein Rest Brot.“  
Ich griff in meinen Geldbeutel und zog einen Sovereign heraus.  
Den hielt ich ihm entgegen und sagte:  
„Geh ins Dorf zu dem Laden neben der Kirche. Bitte die Frau, eine ihrer Gehilfinnen mit einem Korb Gemüse und einem Huhn hier herzuschicken und hier eine frische Suppe zu kochen.“  
Er hielt mir die Handflächen entgegen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich kann das nicht zurückzahlen.“  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Das musst du auch nicht.“  
Er machte erneut eine abweisende Geste.  
Ich verdrehte die Augen.  
„Nun komm schon. Schluck deinen Stolz herunter. Es geht hier immerhin um deine Kinder!“  
Er gab den Widerstand auf und nahm das Geld.  
„Geh schon. Ich bleibe so lange bei ihnen.“

Warum auch immer er mir vertraute, ich war froh, dass er es tat. Während er fort war, murmelte ich eine einfache Beschwörung. Nichts großartiges, aber es würde den Kindern helfen, tief zu schlafen und ihre innere Kraft zu sammeln.  
Er kam zurück, mit einer Elfin im Schlepptau. Sie kochte, und als die Suppe fertig war, weckte ich die Kinder. Wir fütterten sie, denn sie waren zu schwach um selber zu essen. Er hatte den Jungen auf dem Schoß, den kleine Qunari. Er hieß Machat, erfuhr ich und war fünf Jahre alt. Das Mädchen, Calini, war ebenfalls fünf. Er hatte sie als Babys aufgenommen, als ihre Eltern, Flüchtlinge, während der ganzen Kampfeswirren gestorben waren.   
Der Bulle erzählte mir davon, er taute allmählich ein wenig auf und schien meine Gegenwart nicht mehr so unangenehm zu finden.

Er erzählte mir auch von Lucius, den er ebenfalls aufgelesen hatte, hungrig, zerschunden, von daheim geflohen, weil man es nicht akzeptierte, dass er die Gesellschaft von Männern denen von Frauen vorzog... ähnlich wie bei mir, nur dass ich nie mittellos gewesen war und mich meiner Haut immer zu wehren gewusst hatte. Aber Lucius war noch so schrecklich jung gewesen. Er, der Bulle, hatte sich in ihn verliebt und ihn gebeten zu bleiben. Sie waren glücklich gewesen, eine Zeit lang. Dem jungen Mann hatte es geschmeichelt, dass der Bulle ihn begehrte...  
Doch als es immer schwieriger wurde in der Zeit nach den Kämpfen, das Geld immer knapper, die Arbeit immer mehr, das Brot immer teurer, Hunger ein Gast im Hause... da hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten...

Der Bulle hatte Tränen in den Augen.  
Und als ich ihm erzählte, dass ich mich um Lucius gekümmert hatte und er in Kirkwall von meinen Freunden aufgenommen werden würde, da brach er zusammen.  
Er, dieser große Muskelberg von einem Mann, schluchzte in den Armen eines Fremden wie ein kleines Kind.

 

Nun, ich blieb. Wir arrangierten uns. Zuerst blieb ich der Kinder wegen. Ich ließ noch ein paar Mal frische Lebensmittel aus dem Dorf kommen, und während ich mich um die beiden kümmerte, konnte er hinaus aufs Feld und die Ernte einholen.  
Als es den beiden besser ging, hatte ich sie schon in mein Herz geschlossen. Machat war ein verträumtes stilles Kind, während Calini eine kleine Draufgängerin war. Sie hingen an mir, weil ich spannende Geschichten erzählte... und ich, ja, ich mochte die beiden.

Also blieb ich auch weiterhin. Zwar weigerte er sich, Geld von mir anzunehmen. Wir stritten darüber, lautstark mitunter, aber dennoch hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er es gar nicht so schlimm fand, dass ich mich unter seinem Dach eingenistet hatte.  
Ich begann, ihm den Haushalt zu führen. Ich, ein Magier, ein Mitglied des Tevinterianischen Adels. Und was das erstaunlichste war – es machte mir Spaß.

Ich hätte genug Geld besessen, um die ganze Farm kaufen, und noch weit mehr. Es lag bei einem Bankhaus in Val Royeaux, und der hiesige Geldwechsler gab mir jederzeit gegen meine Unterschrift jede beliebige Summe.   
Des Bullen Stolz jedoch verbot ihm, Geld von mir anzunehmen. Ich konnte das verstehen. Und es kostete mich große Mühe, ihn zu überzeugen, dass ich wenigstens einen Teil seiner Schulden übernehmen durfte. So viel jedenfalls, dass die Farm, wenn er die diesjährige Ernte gut würde verkaufen können, sich wieder selber tragen würde.   
Ich überzeugte ihn schließlich mit dem Argument, dass seine Kinder einfach eine bessere Ernährung brauchten, frisches Fleisch und Gemüse und vor allem keine Hungerphasen, um gesund und kräftig groß zu werden. Seine Kinder gingen ihm über alles, also ließ er sich drauf ein.

Wir gewöhnten uns an einander.  
Wenn er Abends von der Arbeit auf dem Feld oder den Scheunen nach Hause kam, hatte ich die Kinder gebadet, ins Bett gesteckt, und hatte das Essen auf dem Tisch. Ja, ich hatte mir tatsächlich von der Elfin aus dem Dorf ein wenig Kochen beibringen lassen und nach etlichen missglückten Versuchen, die er mit einem milden Schmunzeln oder auch einem tiefen, dröhnenden Lachen hingenommen hatte, war ich inzwischen ganz gut darin.  
Wir saßen gemeinsam bei Tisch und unterhielten uns über den Tag. Er erzählte, was er so geschafft hatte und ich berichtete von den Fortschritten der Kinder, die ich im Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen unterrichtete.  
Und so hatte ich ganz allmählich einen festen Platz in seinem Leben und dem seiner Kinder eingenommen.


	4. Chapter 4

So wurden aus den Tagen Wochen, aus den Wochen Monate.  
Und dann kam jener Tag.   
Es war Frühling. Er war auf den Feldern gewesen, um die neue Saat auszubringen.  
Als er nach Hause kam, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, ging er sich die Hände waschen, wie immer, setzte sich dann zu mir an den Küchentisch. Wie immer.  
Und dann sagte er:  
„Das riecht köstlich. Danke, Kadan.“

Kadan. Da war es, dieses Wort, das er einst zu Lucius gesagt hatte.   
Ich verstand inzwischen ein paar Worte Qunlat, er hatte es mir beigebracht, aber was dieses Wort bedeutete, wusste ich nicht.  
„Kadan?“, fragte ich leise.  
Er errötete.  
„Es tut mir leid, ist so raus gerutscht...“  
Ich nahm seine Hand.  
„Was... was bedeutet es? Du hast es mal zu Lucius gesagt...“  
Er schluckte.  
„Nun, in Qunlat gibt es kein Wort für... Geliebter... aber Kadan ist das, was dem am nächsten kommt.“  
Er zerfloss vor Verlegenheit.  
Und in diesem Augenblick wurde mir klar, dass ich das wollte.  
Ich wollte dass er mich Kadan nennt. Ich wollte sein Kadan sein.   
Ich … hatte mich verliebt. Langsam und schleichend hatte sich da das Gefühl der Liebe in mir breit gemacht. Liebe für den Eisernen Bullen, den Qunari, der so groß war wie ein Schrank und doch ein Herz hatte, das butterweich war.  
„Ich mag es gern, Amatus“, sagte ich. Dann stand ich auf, ging um den Tisch herum und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.   
Er zog mich an meinem Kragen zu sich heran, und küsste mich auf die Lippen.

* * *

So hat das damals angefangen.  
Im Sommer drauf haben wir geheiratet.  
Seitdem heiße ich Dorian Pavus- Hissrad, denn das ist der eigentliche Name meines Bullen.  
Die Kinder sind inzwischen groß, haben geheiratet und selber Kinder.  
Mein Geld liegt immer noch auf der Bank. Ich brauche es nicht. 

Mein Mann schaut mich an, ich soll doch gefälligst die Wahrheit sagen. Also gut, ich habe einen Großteil davon ausgegebenen, habe Waisenhäuser gebaut und Kriegsflüchtlinge unterstützt und so. Schon gut, Amatus. Aber es ist noch genug über, das werden die Kinder einmal erben. Ich habe sie im übrigen adoptiert.

Lucius, ja der ist immer noch in Kirkwall. Er hat sich ausgetobt. Inzwischen ist er verheiratet, und führt gemeinsam mit seinem Mann eine gut laufende Tanzbar im Vergnügungsviertel. Sie verdienen nicht schlecht. Armut ist ein Thema, was ihn am Herzen liegt, und daher hat er gemeinsam mit seinem Mann eine Schule finanziert, in der Straßenkindern lesen und schreiben lernen können. Damit sie eine besserer Perspektive haben.  
Ich sage ja, er ist kein schlechter Kerl. Hat eben nur in jungen Jahren ein paar unglückliche Entscheidungen getroffen, aber tut das nicht jeder von uns?  
Und letztlich hat sich alles gut gefügt.

Nun, lassen Sie mich zum Schluss kommen.  
In der Bar in Haven hat es angefangen.  
Aber enden wird es hoffentlich noch lange nicht.  
Ich und mein Bulle sind alt geworden. Aber die Farm läuft gut, auch ohne unsere Mitarbeit, und wir genießen hier nun unsere besten Jahre.  
Sitzen auf der Terrasse und trinken einen guten Wein und erinnern uns.

 

Ich liebe dich, Amatus.  
Ich bin gerne dein Kadan.  
Darauf lass uns anstoßen.


End file.
